Total Drama Remake
by nachi123
Summary: -¡CUPO FINALMENTE LLENO!- Con benevolentes conductores, instalaciones dignas de una suite cinco estrellas, buffet todo lo que puedas comer, fiestas alocadas todas las noches, ¡Un Spa!... ¿Qué más se le podía pedir a la nueva secuela de Drama Total? Que todo lo que promocionaran fuera realmente cierto, el nuevo elenco se sentirían desconcertado en cuanto llegaran.
1. Dizque actualizados

**Capítulo 1: Total Drama Remake**

─En cuatro, tres, dos… ─el camarógrafo dio la señal de que podía comenzar.

─¡Hola a todos! ─habló una chica que solo podía ser descrita como una punk lolita, con largo cabello fucsia atado en una coleta alta y ojos color carmesí─. ¡Soy Coco!

─¡Yo, Cheik! ─saludó al estilo militar un chico pelirrojo, no muy alto y delgado quien vestía tal y como lo haría un fan obsesionado con las películas de Rambo.

─¿En serio tengo que hacer esto? ─susurró por lo bajo el muchacho más alto y fornido del set quien parecía ni querer estar ahí, tanto por la forma de vestir gamberra que traía como porque justo en ese momento un reflector le caía justo a un lado a modo de advertencia─. De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Soy Reaper.

─¡Y esto es Total Drama Remake! ─finalizó Coco a la vez que guiñaba un ojo y apuntaba a la cámara.

Con aquel coqueto movimiento la imagen de los chicos se fue desvaneciendo para dar paso a una música tecno donde los bajos comenzaron a alternar sonidos graves y agudos y varios flashes aparecían mostrado distintos paisajes: una piscina lujosa, un cuarto con cama dúplex, un bufet lleno de las mejores delicadeces, una cancha de bolos, otra de tenis, y más lugares solamente dignos del hotel más lujoso de Dubai.

Las palabras "Total Drama Remake" era la única letra del remix, repitiéndose una y otra vez en distintos tonos y velocidades, hasta que lentamente el nombre del programa fue apareciendo junto con su distintivo logotipo, centellando en colores neón.

Ocurrió un corte de escena y apareció Cheik, pero esta vez se encontraba solo en lo que parecía ser un club nocturno. El chico sonreía seguro de sí mismo, apoyado casualmente en la barra mientras veía a varios chicos bailar y divertirse.

─Seguramente estarán pensando, ¿qué pasó con la temática tradicional de Drama Total? ─comenzó a explicar el. A pesar del volumen de la música que había y el griterío de la gente, la voz de Cheik se escuchaba a la perfección─. Viejos, seamos sinceros: La televisión hoy en día está muerta, lo que gobierna hoy en día es la web… y eso fue lo que le hicimos entender a los productores.

La escena se cortó y esta vez era Reaper el que estaba en pantalla, bañándose en un jacuzzi mientras una bella chica le llevaba una piña colada.

─Además que eso de unos adolescentes viviendo en apestosas cabañas sin electricidad, gas, agua potable o conexión a internet está muy gastado, nosotros los llevaremos a la nueva era y los trataremos justo como se lo merecen ─sonrió el chico de medio lado, recibiendo la bebida de la modelo pelirroja─. Gracias, cielo.

Hubo un último cambio más de panorama y esta vez estaba Coco en una habitación recubierta con fibras de carbono y cerámica azul, con varios monitores LED pegados a la pared que mostraban recortes de las temporadas anteriores: el desafío del despiertaton, Heather quedándose calva, el beso accidental de Cameron y Courtney, Ezequiel mutante, y hasta la foto de una albina riéndose psicóticamente.

Debía tratarse del centro de control sin lugar a dudas.

─Lo mejor de todo es que esta vez no habrá un desquiciado conductor con desafíos sacados debajo de la manga, no ─dijo Coco comprensivamente mientas negaba con la cabeza, para luego sonreír enigmáticamente, dar una vuelta sobre sí misma y extender los brazos:─ ¡Porque esta vez serán sus amigos, familiares y conocidos quienes escogerán sus desafíos!

La cámara enfocó a uno de los monitores, donde aparecían unas gráficas que subían y bajaban constantemente.

"Cada semana pondremos en nuestra cuenta oficial de Twitoon un hashtag, entonces el público podrá comentar que desafío quieren que los participantes realicen. Se hará un sondeo general a los comentarios y el que tenga más votos será el desafío de la semana"

─En conclusión, nosotros no somos quienes tienen el control aquí. ─apareció Cheik por una puerta lateral para pararse al lado de Coco.

─Solo somos un medio para que puedan ganarse el codiciado premio de… ¿de cuánto era que era? ─preguntó Reaper fue de la cámara─. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Un fuarrillón de dólares!

─Un momento, esa cantidad ni siquiera exis… ─

─¡Tienen todas las de ganar! ─le cortó Coco a Cheik, adelantándose una vez más a la cámara─. Así que, ¿qué están esperando? ¡Envíenos su audición ya! ¡Los estaremos esperando!

Una vez más la chica terminó apuntando hacia la cámara, quedándose así por largo rato hasta que su sonrisa pareció congelarse.

─¿Ya salimos del aire? ─preguntó por la comisura de los labios, cuando el camarógrafo alzó el pulgar, afirmándolo, la chica suspiró y adquirió una pose agotada.

─Bien, creo que de las treinta y tres tomas que hicimos esta es la que queda ─especuló Cheik, luego se encogió de hombros─. De todas maneras tampoco tenemos más tiempo, los transportistas ya están aquí.

─¡Ya escucharon todos, es hora de desmontar este lugar! ─gritó Reaper a los trabajadores, quienes comenzaron a cargar las monitores y demás equipos tecnológicos─. Sky, quita esa cosa, me está dando dolor de cabeza.

El camarógrafo en cuestión, un chico de baja estatura y piel morena que vestía una camisa de manga blanca, bermudas y sandalias, se dirigió en silencio a la laptop que estaba a su lado, tecleando un par de comandos.

Con eso la pantalla verde se desactivó, mostrando que los chicos en realidad se encontraban en un tipo de bodega maltrecha.

─Al fin ─Reaper suspiró mientras se desplomaba en el piso─. Viejos, esto es más pesado de lo que creí, ¿cómo dejé que me convencieran a hacer esta farsa?

─No te quejes, es mejor esto al servicio comunitario que te estaban imponiendo la corte ─terció Cheik, mientras ayudaba a los de las mudanzas empujando un par de cajas pesadas.

─Además, papá te dijo que por castigo me tenías que ayudar con mi proyecto de verano… es como matar dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿no? ─sonrió Coco, mientras tras de ella pasaban con la mesa tipo buffet que habían mostrado en los cortos─. ¡Por cierto chicos, si no quieren sangrar internamente les recomiendo que no prueben esa comida! ¡Es utilería! ¡Y recuerden que las pantallas de humo se quedan, los necesitamos para los desafíos de terror!

Se perdió la pequeña chica mientras corría tras los muchachos.

─Por cierto, ¿Encargaste los pedidos de comida? ─preguntó Cheik a Reaper.

─¿Tú crees que haya inconveniente que le demos suplementos alimenticios para ganado? ─preguntó el moreno a su vuelta, Cheik lo miró con desgana y Reaper se encogió de hombros─. Dicen que cumplen con todos los nutrientes y vitaminas que requieren las vacas para un óptimo funcionamiento.

Cheik lo consideró unos segundos y luego se encogió de hombros.

─Por mí no hay problema… ─un chillido se escuchó en la bodega, alertando al par de chicos.

─¡Obvio que la jaula de los leones se queda! ¿En que estaba pensando? ─perseguía Coco a uno de los ayudantes quien corría desesperado.

─¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!

─Creo que mejor me voy, quiero aprovechar el jacuzzi antes que lo llenen de pirañas ─dijo pensativamente Reaper mientras se ponía de pies y se desperezaba─. Si necesitan algo, no me busquen.

Cheik observó como el hermano de su amiga se iba sin darle importancia a nada ni nadie, como era costumbre de él. El pelirrojo suspiró y con pasos resignados caminó hasta donde se hallaba Coco, quitándole de un tirón el hacha que había sacado de la cabina roja de en casos de incendio.

─Coco, ¿En qué quedamos antes de comenzar con todo esto? ─preguntó el pacientemente.

─Uh… ¿Qué si nos apoderábamos del control de Drama Total no sucumbiría más a futuros ataques de ira psicóticos, ni desmembraría a nadie intencionalmente o no? ─preguntó inocentemente la pequeña. Mientras, el mensajero se iba alejando lentamente, con miedo a que la chica cumpliera su amenaza de tirarlo a los leones en pedacitos.

─Exactamente ─asintió Cheik con solemnidad─. Recuérdalo, ahora somos conductores y tenemos responsabilidades que cumplir, Coco. Es nuestro deber que el show de conserve de manera íntegra, debemos preservar el bienestar de los concursantes, que ellos mantengan buenas relaciones con sus compañeros, que lleven una sana competencia, y por sobre todo…

─¡Ah, sáquenme de aquí! ─se escuchó un grito totalmente aterrado.

─…se volvió a despertar Mclean ─murmuró Cheik con algo de recelo, luego volteó hacia Sky─. ¿Podrías encargarte de eso?

El chico asintió con tranquilidad, tomando el hacha que le entregaba Cheik, haciéndola girar en sus manos con suma facilidad mientras se perdía en una de las puertas del cuarto de control.

─¿De qué estaba hablando? ─preguntó, intentando retomar el tema Cheik.

─Uh, ¿De lo que íbamos a cenar esta noche? ─preguntó Coco, con una sonrisa juguetona.

─Ah bueno, en este caso se me antoja pizza.


	2. Audiciones secretas, Parte 1

**Capítulo 2: Audiciones "secretas" Parte 1**

─¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ─preguntó un Cheik sonriente.

Aparentemente el chico había tomado una cámara de video casera para grabarse así mismo, ya que esta se movía al son de los pasos de él mientras caminaba, dejando atrás una serie de pasillos metálicos todos idénticos entre sí.

─Seguramente se estarán preguntado qué hago grabando cuando aún estamos a semanas de que comience el realitty, pero vamos, los de Rooster Teeth tienen una buena interacción con sus fans, ¿por qué nosotros no? ─rió el chico jovialmente, para luego ponerse serio─. Sigo esperando la segunda temporada de Camp Camp, por cierto.

El chico terminó el cruce interminable de pasillos al salir por una puerta que pasaba prácticamente como invisible por ser del mismo color que la paredes, ya afuera se encontraba en un pasillo corto y estrecho, dando más bien la apariencia de un callejón sin salida.

Cheik sonrió misteriosamente.

─¿Decepcionados? ─preguntó antes de patear la alfombra bajo sus pies, descubriendo ahí una trampilla oculta─. Recuerden chicos, que aquí _nada_ es lo que parece.

Abrió la puertecilla, mostrando que bajo ella había un obscuro agujero. El chico se sentó con las piernas hacia dentro y se dejó caer por el túnel, hasta caer con un ruido sordo en una colchoneta colocada sobre el suelo.

Sacudiéndose la ropa, se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia unas cajas de madera apiladas, resguardándose tras ella.

─Ahora verán una filtración en directo sobre los primeros personajes escogidos para TDR ─reveló él, en un susurro─. Estamos en pleno proceso de selección. Nos hemos reunido ya varias veces para discutir cuales son las personas más apropiadas para el show, quienes tienes mejores habilidades ya sean físicas, intelectuales o sociales, pero hoy finalmente parece que los productores van a tomar una decisión.

Mientras hablaba se iba acercando más a la única parte alumbrada de la habitación, donde se escuchaba sin duda voces de personas hablando en susurros, una que otra carcajada, exclamaciones, groserías… lo típico que se podía escuchar en un video hecho por algún adolescente.

─Esto ha sido un trabajo muy arduo, los productores se han asegurado que nada sea revelado, _hasta_ hoy ─sonrió Cheik, con cierta arrogancia─. Intentaré grabar todo lo posible, deséenme suerte.

Cheik se arrastró cual militar entre caja y caja, quedándose resguardado en una esquina, se acuclilló y muy lentamente fue alzándose para poder observar de lejos quienes estaban en la sala.

─Esto debe ser una broma ─gruñó él de repente, incorporándose por completo.

─Oh, hola Cheik, ¿Juegas? ─preguntó Reaper sin apartar la mirada de sus cartas, para luego lanzar una─. Cambio color a verde.

─Joder ─gruñía Coco antes de agarrar una del mazo, y otra, y otra más─. ¿¡Donde coño están los verde en este mazo!?

─¿Qué se supone que hacen? ─preguntó el chico, desconcertado.

─jugando UNO, ¿qué no ves? ─respondió el pelinegro, encogiéndose de hombros.

─P-pero, ¿y el equipo de producción? ¡Se supone que deben de estar escogiendo los participantes! ─se comenzó a exasperar Cheik. Después de todo había sido idea suya hacer como que filtraba ilegalmente información sobre los nuevos capítulos sin estrenar, mostrando una escenografía bien montada donde actores hacían como que escogían _cuidadosamente_ a los concursantes.

─Los actores contratados se aburrieron de esperar y se fueron ─respondió Coco quien seguía agarrando cartas del mazo─. No puedes culparlos, te esperamos por dos horas… ¡Ajá, cambio color amarillo!

Sky, lanzó entonces un +4 con cambio de color.

─Rojo ─avisó él.

─…Es que me perdí en el laberinto ─confesó Cheik cerrando la tapa de la videocámara, visiblemente derrotado.

─Oye, no te deprimas. Aún tenemos que escoger a los participantes, ya sabes, realmente _escoger_ a los participantes. ─señaló Reaper hacia una esquina, donde estaba instalada frente a un sofá y un puff una pequeña televisión con su respectiva videocasetera.

─Que cutre ─se le escapó al pelirrojo.

Un chillido sacó de su estado a Cheik, quien volteó sorprendido hacia la mesa de juegos.

─¡No pienso agarrar más cartas! ─se cruzó de brazos Coco, enfurruñada.

─Lancé un +2 rojo, es válido, enana ─se cruzó de brazos Reaper, sonriendo con jactancia.

─¡No es justo, ustedes dos están jugando en contra mía! ─acusó la chica a Sky a su hermano.

Cheik solo rodó los ojos a los ya acostumbrados berrinches de su amiga. En lugar de eso caminó hasta el sofá, se sentó, y miró con desgana la caja de zapatos donde sobresalían varias cintas de audición.

─¿Por qué los VHS, acaso estamos en los ochenta? Se supone que somos remasterizados, por Dios ─se quejó el chico, tomando una cinta y colándola en la videocasetera. Cheik se acomodó en el sofá a esperar que la cinta se rebobinara y mientras lo hacía, miró por sobre su hombro con aire aburrido─. Ey, ¿Me ayudan con esto?

Una gota de sudor bajó sobre su sien al ver como Coco había levantado la mesa por sobre su cabeza y amenazaba con pegarle a su hermano, Reaper solo sonreía mientras apuntaba una silla en su dirección como si estuviera domando a un león. Sky en cambio barajeaba las cartas con maestría a la vez que observaba atento la pequeña escena de pelea.

Cheik suspiró.

─No me extraña que mis planes nunca resulten, seguro ellos corrieron a los actores ─gruñó el chico, tomando el control remoto y oprimiendo "play"─. Pero bueno, mientras nadie se entere del "proceso selectivo y confidencial" que hicimos, supongo que no habrá problema…

 **En medio de un gimnasio se encontraba una chica morena, delgada y de estatura promedio, de cabello azabache que traía atado en una cola de caballo. La chica se veía bastante concentrada, mientras metía una y otra vez puñetazos a un viejo saco de boxeo.**

 **Por el rabillo del ojo, captó la cámara que la estaba grabando y dejó momentáneamente de hacer ejercicio.**

— **Bien, iré directo al grano —dijo Helena con una mirada determinada en sus ojos marrones—. Si algo he aprendido por todos estos años es que las victorias no llegan a la gente inocente, las victorias llegan a manos de quienes deciden ponerse de pie y darle de lleno a la cara a esa perra conocida como vida hasta dejarla inconsciente.**

 **Dicha la frase, dio otro fulminante golpe al costal.**

— **Escuchen, anfitriones o quien quiera que sea la persona que esté viendo esto, si quieren ver dientes de pequeñas princesitas de papi volar fuera de sus estúpidos rostros aquí está su oportunidad, si no… — terminó con un gesto de dedo medio levantado.**

─Wow, esa chica tiene actitud ─asintió Reaper solemnemente, quien estaba sentando con total comodidad a un lado de Cheik.

─¿¡En qué momento te moviste!? ─se impactó el chico que ni lo había escuchado llegar.

─Tío, si hay una chica que esté buena, y que se le marquen los leggins como se le marcan a ella… puedes creerme que estaré presente donde sea ─declaró Reaper, señalando la pantalla que se había parado precisamente en un toma que mostraba la parte posterior de la muchacha.

Cheik rodó los ojos.

─¿Y tu hermana?

─Sky la metió en una caja ─señaló esta vez por sobre su hombro, donde el mencionado Sky estaba encima de una de las cajas de madera, la misma vibraba, se revolvía furiosamente y de vez en cuando se escuchaba en ella gruñidos muy parecidos a los de un animal.

Cheik solo se dignó a negar con la cabeza con paciencia, mientras Reaper se encargaba de cambiar de cinta.

 **Se prendió la cámara y se vio un cuarto pintado de azul oscuro con varios posters, la mayoría siendo de bandas musicales pero resaltando sin duda un cartel grande donde aparece unos de los sándwich a los Scooby Doo: de varios pisos, con queso, jamón, lechuga, tomate, salsas y un palillo con una aceituna adornándolo.**

─ **¡Hola! ─saluda Andy, siendo este un chico alto y delgado, de piel clara, cabello café y ojos color miel─. Eh… estoy nervioso, la verdad. Nunca había hecho esto, pero de verdad quiero entrar a Total Drama Remake, sería como un sueño, viejo, por fa déjenme entrar, también quisiera conocer gente… ¡Por favor, viejos!**

 **El chico corta su ruego improvisado, adoptando una pose pensativa para luego sonreír.**

─ **Ya se: ¡UNA PANTALLA APANTALLADORA! ─dice, satisfecho consigo mismo─. ¿Qué tal mi chiste? Con eso basta, ya vieron mi potencial, seguro que ya me meten… espero.**

 **Se ríe algo incómodo, para después quedarse completamente serio.**

─…─Reaper se quedó mirando la pantalla de la televisión, y al igual que Cheik, este traía una cara totalmente circunspecta, por no decir otra cosa más fuerte─. Ok… este no va seguro.

─Estaría de acuerdo contigo, si no fuera porque estamos faltos de concursantes ─suspiró Cheik, luego mira detenidamente la imagen de Andy y susurra por lo bajo─: Dios, que los demás concursantes tengan mejor sentido del humor que éste…

Reaper resopla desganado, quitando la cinta de video y lanzándola junto con la de Helena.

─No respondo si llega acá con uno de esos "grandiosos chistes" ─reclamó el grandulón antes de poner la siguiente audición, transformando su semblante ofuscado casi al instante─. Oh, esta chica no está nada mal…

─Wow ─también se sorprende Cheik, abriendo los ojos más de lo habitual.

─ **Hola chicos de Total Drama Remake… ─sonrió radiantemente la chica en cuestión, de piel inmaculadamente nívea y cabello castaño claro amarrado en una trenza que le caía a un costado de su hombro.**

 **Sus ojos no se podían ver debido a las gafas de sol que lleva en ese momento, sin embargo ella, justo con el sombrero de ala que escondía parcialmente su rostro del sol le daba un toque francamente misterioso y a la vez coqueto**

─ **Me llamo Marie Elizabeth Constance Cleaney Sue III, pero pueden llamarme solamente Mary. He visto su programa y me parece que sería una experiencia única entrar en él, ya que me así tendré la oportunidad de conocer nuevas personas y vivir muchas aventuras, ¡La verdad es que muero por poder entrar!**

 **Expresó la chica juntando sus manos en manera de ruego mientras hacía un tierno puchero, luego dejó escapar un ligero suspiro y sonrió tímidamente.**

─ **¿Qué estoy haciendo? Sé que un simple ruego no convencerá a un jurado justo e imparcial ─negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba, dejando ver de paso su cuerpo bien proporcionado que resaltaba aún más por su delicada bikini rosado─. Supongo que es mejor mostrar algo que de verdad valga la pena.**

 **Dicho esto la chica dejó sobre la silla su sombrero y los lentes de sol, alejándose de la cámara hasta llegar a una piscina donde aún se podía ver la silueta recortada de ella, quien subió por unas larguísimas escaleras hasta llegar a un trampolín para luego caer en un limpio clavado.**

Una vez más el silencio se instaló entre ellos, quienes se había quedado viendo embobados la pantalla.

─Wow ─repitió Cheik mientras Reaper devolvía la cinta de Mary, justo la parte donde Mary se levantaba y revelaba su traje de baño, para rebobinarlo una y otra vez.

─Pienso _justa_ e _imparcialmente_ que esta chica debería entrar al show ─Comentó Reaper.

─Bueno, ¿Quién soy yo para imponerme? ─respondió Cheik, aun concentrado en la pantalla, y seguramente hubieran estado ahí todo el día de no ser por un silbido que llamó su atención. Ambos voltearon en ver en dirección a Sky, quien solamente señaló la caja debajo de él, la cual se había quedado súbitamente quiera.

Alarmados, el par de chicos se miró entre sí para luego moverse rápidamente para cambiar de cinta.

 **Un chico musculoso de tez blanca y cabello negro bastante largo y revuelto se hallaba en lo que parecía ser una vieja casa abandonada, bastante deteriorada, con grafitis por todos lados y sobre todo desorden, mucho desorden.**

─ **¡Rocky, Parece que si funciona esta cosa! ─dio una sonrisa el chico mostrando así sus pronunciados colmillos─. ¡Sirve para algo y ponte a grabar!**

 **La cámara se movió mientras la pasaban de mano, para luego mostrar en plano general al pelinegro.**

─ **Mi nombre es Zack, y esta es mi audición para total drama Remake. Obviamente necesitan alguien como yo en su show, soy fuerte, buen líder, y no me da miedo la oscuridad ni me hago pipí en los pantalones ─se rió el chico, acordándose de cierto cadete de La Venganza de La isla─. Así que escójanme si qui…**

─ **¡Jefe, se acaba la batería! ─lo interrumpió de repente el camarógrafo.**

─ **¡Simplemente escójanme! ─fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que se apagara la cámara.**

─¡Aceptado! ─gritó Coco, estando ella detrás de los muchachos y casi causándoles un paro cardiaco, cabe destacar.

─¿¡Aparecer de la nada es parte de su familia o qué!? ¡¿Cómo demonios saliste tú de la caja?! ─exclamó Cheik con una mano en el pecho.

Coco volteó a verle con una sonrisa en el rostro.

─¿Sabes que una sonrisa es la mejor solución para salir de algún problema? ─preguntó ella juguetonamente, ladeando la cabeza en un gesto inocente.

Cheik arqueó una ceja y abrió la boca para preguntar, pero en eso fue interrumpido por Reaper.

─Eh, miren esta audición, seguro les gusta:

─ **Hola, perdedores sin vida social que tienen que ver vídeos de chicos jóvenes porque no saben hacer otra cosa que aplastar sus flácidos traseros en sillas baratas ─sonrió aguerrida una chica de cabello azul y ojos rojos, quien sostenía un bate de beisbol─. Mi nombre es Marie Watson, y estoy aquí para presentarme ante ustedes para que me acepten en su estúpido reallity.**

 **Dicho esto la chica comenzó a caminar por un largo pasillo. Por lo visto desde la cámara se podía llegar a la conclusión de que Marie se encontraba en alguna parte de una escuela en el atardecer, y conforme avanzaba ella, golpeaba algunos de los casilleros con tranquilidad.**

─ **Verán, el dinero me importa un comino en estos momentos, cuando vi el comercial de que estaban buscando personas para su programa supe que era la oportunidad que había estado esperando ─empezó a explicar ella─. En mi escuela yo soy la que manda, yo soy la ley. Protejo a los nerds a cambio de dinero de bravucones, me encargo de los estudiantes problemáticos… aunque la escuela al parecer no les gusta mis métodos por lo que usualmente me la paso en la detención, un lugar divertido cuando te tienen miedo.**

 **Su expresión cambió, poniéndose totalmente seria de repente.**

─ **Pero ahora al parecer los tiempos cambian, la gente ya no me tiene miedo... ¡Y eso no está bien! ─gritó con fuerza mientras golpeaba uno de los casilleros con tal gran fuerza que lo doblaba─. La gente cree que se puede meter conmigo, con mi territorio, hacer trampa bajo mis narices, burlarse a mis espaldas…**

 **Marie se detuvo frente a una puerta en la parte más oscura de la escuela, algunas voces provenían desde adentro quienes parecían estar riéndose.**

─ **Es por eso que me gustaría ser aceptada, para mostrarles a esas personas que se creen taaaaaan inteligentes, que nadie se mete conmigo ─susurró con una pequeña sonrisa burlona─. ¿Me permiten un momento? Creo que esto no será algo que les va a gustar ver.**

 **Marie dejo la cámara en el piso y acto seguido pateó con fuerza la puerta.**

─ **¡OH SANTA MIERDA! ─gritó un chico completamente asustado.**

─ **¡¿CON QUE CREEN QUE PUEDEN HACERME TRAMPA EN EL BLACK JACK Y SALIRSE CON LA SUYA?! ─preguntó Marie completamente furiosa─. PUES ADIVINEN QUÉ: ¡LES VOY A ROMPER A TODOS LAS PUTAS PIERNAS!**

 **Los siguientes cinco minutos tan solo se escucharon gritos de pura agonía, dolor y terror, objetos rompiéndose y huesos rotos también pudieron escucharse.**

 **Finalmente lo único que se escuchó fue puro silencio.**

─ **Así que sí, quiero recuperar la reputación que tenía antes de que todos quisieran enfrentarme como si tuvieran alguna oportunidad de derrotarme ─susurró Marie con la cara manchada de sangre─. Les recomiendo que me acepten a menos que quieran que me ponga... traviesa. Y ahora si me disculpan, tengo una cerveza bien fría que me espera en casa.**

─Eso sin duda se llama tener actitud ─asintió Coco con tal aprobación.

─Me recuerda a alguien la actitud salvaje de ella ─murmuró Cheik, pensativo.

─A tu hermana, ¿Quizá? ─sugirió Reaper, y acto seguido un escalofrío de miedo recorrió a los tres chicos.

─Tenemos que hacerle firmar una cláusula que prohíba causarle daño físico a los concursantes ─concluyó Cheik, luego se encogió de hombros─. Por lo menos al daño en _exceso_.

─Nah, si nunca hicieron firmar al chef nada en contra del uso de violencia en exceso no veo porqué tenga que hacerlo ella ─alegó Reaper mientras su hermana evaluaba cual cinta poner─. Por cierto, me pregunto que será la vida de él, me caía bien el grandote…

─¡Esta! ─seleccionó finalmente Coco, emocionada por su elección y poniéndola en la videocasetera:

 **Tras la estática se vio un pequeño bosque no muy frondoso y tenuemente iluminado, gracias a los rayos de sol que se filtraban entre las ramas de los árboles.**

─ **¡Hey! ─saludó un chico ligeramente musculoso, pálido y de cabello negro algo largo y revuelto. Sus ojos, a pesar de estar rodeados por unas marcadas ojeras oscuras, brillaban en un exótico tono verde─. Bueno, me llamo Diego Quintana y quiero participar en la serie. Parece que será mejor que las anteriores así que sería interesante conocer más gente y todo eso…**

 **El muchacho sonrió alegremente, pero de pronto apareció frente a la cámara una pequeña niña de siete años.**

─ **Ella es mi hermanita Ángeles, saluda a la cámara Angie ─**

 **La pequeña niña sin dudar saludó a la cámara mientras su hermano la cargaba en brazos.**

─ **Bueno, espero que me acepten. Adiós ─sonrió Diego por última vez, antes de acercarse a la cámara y apagarla, pero no si antes grabar la última escena donde el muchacho llevaba a su hermanita en brazos y le preguntaba si quería un helado.**

─¿Vieron? ─preguntó Cheik cuando la cinta terminó─. Ese par tiene una buena relación de hermanos, ¿Por qué ustedes no pueden tener lo…?

Voltea a ver justo a tiempo al ver como literalmente Cheik estaba usando de cojín a Coco… para su trasero.

─¿En qué momento…?

─¡Idiota, me estás aplastando! ─se quejaba ella mientras pataleaba y daba golpes a todas partes.

─¿Y crees que me importa? Te dije que te movieras al puff y no quisiste ─gruñó el, acomodándose más y cruzando los brazos tras la nuca─. Ahora quédate quieta, comí unos burritos y no querrás que se me remueva el estómago.

─¡Ayuda!

Cheik prefirió al par de chicos, optando por escoger otra cinta mejor.

 **Esta vez el vídeo comenzó en lo que parecía ser una feria de comida de un centro comercial, donde en una de las mesas están sentados varios chicos muy diferentes entre sí.**

─ **¡Por eso digo, es imposible ser totalmente objetivo! ─habló un chico con enanismo─. Al fin de cuentas cada quien tiene una percepción distinta del entorno.**

─ **Pero vamos, hay veces que la verdad es indiscutible… ya sabes, como cuando se te cae el pan para el piso, siempre caerá del lado de la mantequilla ─objetó una chica que estaba en sillas de rueda.**

─ **La diferencia es que ese es un hecho, Lisa ─aclaró un chico de aspecto emo─. Un ejemplo de que la objetividad no existe serían los colores ya que cada cerebro lo captura diferente, ya sabes… como eso de que si el vestido es negro con azul o blanco con dorado.**

─ **Bueno, yo lo veo negro con negro ─intervino un chico ciego, y acto seguido todos rieron.**

─ **Sip, esos son mis amigos, y esta soy yo ─la cámara se movió hasta capturar el rostro relleno de una muchacha, de piel clara y ojos marrones que estaban detrás unas grandes gafas redondas, su cabello podía solo podía ser descrito como una gran maraña marrón que estaba amarrada de alguna manera. De hecho, el look de la chica era bastante descuidado─. Me llamo Olga y, ¿qué puedo decir? Total Drama siempre me ha gustado, pero hasta ahora es que me animo a participar, es decir… aventuras, chicos por conocer y ahora le suman una buena comida, ¿Qué más puedo pedir?**

─ **¡Olga, apúrate o te quedaras sin comer! ─avisó un chico albino quien traía una pizza tamaño mundial en sus manos.**

─ **¡Ups, ya me voy! ─se apresura Olga─. ¡Oigan, yo di más de la mitad de la plata, me toca por lo menos cuatro porciones!**

─ **¡Eso es prácticamente la mitad de la pizza!**

─ **¡No me importa!**

─Fantástico, ahora tengo hambre ─gruñó Cheik, observando con envidia la última escena del video, donde aparecía el grupo de amigos sentándose a comer la pizza.

Y como invocado de la nada, en medio de Cheik y Reaper apareció un bol lleno hasta el tope con Doritos.

─¡Ah! Con que fuiste a la cocina, Sky. No me extraña que Coco se haya escapado tan fácil entonces ─exclamó Cheik, introduciendo las manos para agarrar una buena cantidad de nachos. Reaper iba a hacer lo mismo, pero Sky quitó el bol justo a tiempo y se le quedó mirando con gravedad.

─Está bien, está bien ─suspiró el, levantándose─. Quítate antes que me arrepienta.

─¡Soy libre! ─respiró profundamente Coco, luego su mirada se obscureció y apuntó a su hermano con el dedo─. ¡Me vengaré!

─Blah, blah, blah ─rodó los ojos Cheik cruzándose de brazos, mientras que Sky saltaba ágilmente sobre el sofá para dirigirse a la videocasetera─. Ya me está comenzando a cansar tu faceta sociópata, ¿De verdad crees que causas siquiera algo de miedo? ¡Compréndelo de una vez, las crías pecho plano no dan miedo!

Después eso la nueva cinta dio comienzo:

 **Un chico de tez clara y cabello negro apareció mirando fijamente la cámara, haciendo notar con o sin intención sus ojos dispares, siendo uno rojo y el otro verde.**

─ **¡Hola, Soy Nicolás! ─saludó, sonriendo abiertamente─. Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una persona normal, excepto por mis sueños. Por ejemplo Ayer soñé que era un perro, pero no cualquier perro, ¡Yo me podía transformar en una aplanadora!**

 **Nicolás se cortó un poco, pensando en lo que había dicho.**

─ **Definitivamente tengo que dejar de ver Jojo's ─confesó el─. Como sea, si me necesitan en el show saben dónde encontrarme…**

 **Nuevamente el chico pareció cortar el hilo de sus pensamientos, pero en esta ocasión su expresión se había quedado completamente en blanco, para luego componer a una larga sonrisa psicótica.**

─ **¡Y SI NO LO HACEN, SERÉ YO QUIEN LOS ENCUENTRE Y LOS MATE! ─gritó fuera de sí, para luego volver a la normalidad.**

 **Nicolás miró la cámara, notablemente asustado.**

─ **¡Ignoren eso! ─dijo antes de apresurarse a apagar la cámara.**

─Bueno, al parecer tenemos dos concursantes en uno ─arqueó una ceja Cheik, para luego compartir una mirada con Sky─. ¿Tú creesque sea peligroso?

─¡VUELVA ACÁ! ─se escuchó fuera de la habitación un grito femenino.

─¡¿Qué no aguantas que se metan contigo, pedazo de plana?!… ¡Joder, con el palo de hockey no!... ¡AAAIIIUDDAA!

Sky y Cheik volvieron a compartir una mirada, esta vez exasperada.

─No tendremos mayores problemas el ─decidió el pelirrojo, y Sky, mostrándose de acuerdo, puso la cinta de Nicolás en la parte de aceptados, para luego pasar a escoger otra─. Aunque me pregunto qué pasará cuando dos fuerzas iguales choquen… como sea.

 **Se enciende una vez más la cámara, y, una vez más se puede ver un espeso bosque.**

─ **¡Hola, Soy Ana! ─saludó sonriente una chica de cabello corto, rojizo y con mechones azules más unos increíbles ojos verdes. Sin embargo, el aspecto de ella no era lo que destacaba, sino más bien el hecho de que un enorme oso pardo estaba durmiendo a su lado como si fuera un perrito─.** **Me gustaría entra a total drama para conocer gente, hacer nuevos amigos y…**

─ **Ejem, ejem ─una tos obviamente fingida cortó el discurso de Ana─.** _ **Yparaconseguirnovia**_ **, ejem, ejem.**

 **La chica primero se sorprendió, pero luego su cara se transformó en una enojada mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo.**

─ **¡Abuelo! ¡¿Qué te dije sobre interrumpir en mi audición?! ─le reclamó ella a su abuelo, quien resultaba ser pues, el camarógrafo.**

─ **Jeje, lo siento, no lo pude evitar.**

 **Ana resopló algo frustrada, pero luego vuelve a sonreír a la cámara.**

─ **Como sea, eso igual todo. Nos vemos, ¡Besos! ─se despide Ana**

─Una domadora de osos, genial ─se asombró Cheik mientras Sky asintía en silencio, también sorprendido─. Pero creo que esto si nos podría generar un problema… ¿Te molestaría ver la próxima audición tu solo? Tengo que hacer una llamada.

─Ve tranquilo ─accedió Sky cambiando la cinta y echándose a lo largo del sofá en cuanto el pelirrojo se quitó de ahí.

 **La cámara apuntaba en esta ocasión hacia un claro en los bosques a las afueras de Regina, enfocando precisamente a Sharon quien estaba sentada en posición de loto en el césped, mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de té.**

─ **¿Qué si tengo posibilidades de ganar esto? Si es como en Isla del Drama, son al menos una en veintidós… a menos que tenga un control absoluto como esa arpía, o sea un manipulador consumado como "el Burro Muerto" ─habló ella soberbiamente, aunque notándose una nota de acero al mencionar a Heather y Alejandro─. He destacado en las competencias de mi escuela y no temo nada de lo que puedan arrojarme.**

 **Brincando por el césped de repente apareció un conejito, que ocasionó que Sharon se aterrara y saliera en estampida.**

─ **¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡ALEJA ESA BESTIA DE MÍ!**

─ **¡Aaaw! ¡Qué adorable conejito! ─Se oyó la voz del camarógrafo.**

─ **¡ÉSE MALDITO QUIERE MATARME! ─Sharon reapareció con una daga e hizo amago de acuchillar al conejo─. ¡VOY A MATAR AL HIJO DE P...!**

─ **¡Sharon, no! ─**

 **La cámara cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo, cortándose la cinta en el acto. Cuando se restableció la conexión, Sharon se notaba despeinada, con el maquillaje corrido por el sudor y un pequeño amiguito encima.**

─ **¿Puedes editar eso, Jo? ─el brazo de Joanne se mostró momentáneamente, levantando el pulgar arriba a la derecha de la pantalla─. Ok... si me eligen, prometo que lo que acaban de ver será poco junto a lo que van a ver de mí... ¿Tengo algo en la cabeza?**

 **Sharon se rascó tras la cabeza, mientras que el conejito miraba a la cámara.**

─ **Mejor no te digo, ¡Pero te ves adorable!**

─Si, Riaya. Ya sé que están en peligro de extinción, pero te prometo que los participantes no le harán ningún rasguño… ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? ¡No es mi culpa que una domadora de osos se haya inscrito al show! ─Cheik apareció nuevamente en el cuarto con un celular pegado al oído, aparentemente estaba teniendo una discusión muy calurosa─. Ok, ok, olvidemos los rinocerontes entonces, ¿Qué me ofreces a cambio de los osos que tenemos aquí? ¿Los animales mutados? Podría funcionar…

Sky le jaló la camiseta a Cheik, haciendo que se fijara en la pantalla donde aparecía todavía Sharon, gritando aterrorizada con el conejito en su cabeza.

─Agrega un par de conejos y estamos bien ─habló Cheik por el teléfono, arqueando las cejas con sorpresa─. Si, ya me oíste, conejos. Sí, lo sé, estos concursantes son bastante raros.

Con un suspiro Cheik trancó el teléfono.

─Tendré que encargarme de los excrementos de animales por una semana a cambio de esto ─se quejó el, lanzándose en el puff─. ¿Sabes? Esto es mucho trabajo, considerando que Coco es quien quería hacer esto en primer lugar.

El moreno suspiró compresivamente mientras cambiaba la cinta de audición.

— **Esto es... algo incómodo —confesó un castaño de ojos azules apenas la cámara se encendió, enfocándose a sí mismo en lo que parecía ser un parque, sentado al pie del tronco de un frondoso árbol—. Pero mis padres querían que hiciera algo que creen que es 'productivo' y era acceder a esto, o que me salteara otro par de años en la escuela...**

 **Hizo una pausa, suspiró y pasó a mostrar las parejas en el lugar, además de la puesta de sol.**

— **No tengo apuro con ir a la universidad, y su programa no parecía tan devastador como debe de ser realmente —siguió, sin inmutarse—. Sin contar que podría aprovechar a hacer algunas buenas fotos del lugar para mostrarle a mi abuela Margarett.**

 **Volvió a enfocarse, sonriendo de lado a pesar de que lo disimulaba con un pequeño bostezo.**

— **¿Qué dicen? ¿Nos vemos luego, chicos? —preguntó antes de reír un poco—. No me culpen por intentarlo.**

 **Sin decir más, la grabación termina.**

─En programa no parece tan devastador como debe ser realmente ─repitió Cheik lentamente, luego soltó una pequeña risa nasal─. Bien, se encontrará con una sorpresa o dos en cuanto llegue.

Sky se le quedó mirando por largo rato, esperando pacientemente una explicación.

─¡Es que es verdad! hasta ahora nadie ha visto como es en realidad la ubicación del realitty. De hecho me pregunto cómo harán para llegar aquí a la hora de la verdad ─el pelirrojo se quedó pensativo─. Bueno, ni modo, ya veremos cómo hacer con eso, ¿Quién sigue?

Cheik revisó la caja de zapatos, descubriendo que ahora está casi vacía.

─Bueno, al menos ya nos iremos de aquí ─murmuró el chico mientras introducía la cinta en la videocasetera.

 **La cámara exhibió un casino en plena actividad, con una mesa de ruleta al fondo donde cierto ex compañero de Blaineley se encontraba perdiendo en la misma. Sin embargo la toma no se quedó mucho tiempo en el desesperado chico ya que después pasó a grabar a Julián, un chico alto y rubio, de ojos azules y que traía una perforación de un trébol colgando de su oreja izquierda.**

─ **Uno de los puntos fuertes de Total Drama es que, más allá de seguir una aburrida lógica, es un juego de posibilidades ─habló el chico con voz profunda y segura de sí misma, dando un sorbo a un daikiri de fresa, antes de seguir─. Y yo siempre he salido ganando en cada apuesta grande.**

 **Al fondo el ya referido Josh era arrastrado por un par de guardias por haber golpeado al ruletero.**

─ **De ser seleccionado, les prometo de todo menos estar aburridos. Y, sobre todo... ─brindó una sonrisa que bien valdría un millón de dólares mientras saca una flor corrida, con dos reinas de diamantes─... una victoria aplastante.**

 **Mientras decía esto, uno de los guardias que arrastraba a Josh apareció de la nada para tomar a Julián por la solapa del saco.**

─ **¡Ésta fue tu última mano, tramposo! ─rugió el susodicho, alzando al rubio en el proceso.**

─ **¿Me disculpan, chicos? Tengo, jeje, negocios que atender ─**

─Mmm, ¿Qué opinas? ─preguntó Cheik a Sky al acabar el video, y el moreno de inmediato sacudió la cabeza─. Si, a mí tampoco me gustan los tramposos…

Ambos quedan en silencio un rato, meditando si aceptar al chico o no.

─Bah, ya aceptamos a un maleante de barrio, a una sádica punketa y hasta a un bipolar homicida, ¿Qué tiene de malo un apostador? A lo mejor ponga las cosas algo interesantes por aquí…

─Pero…

─Alejaremos a Reaper de él para que no apueste el título de propiedad o algo así ─se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo, para luego echar la cabeza hacia atrás y acomodarse en el puff─. Por cierto, me pregunto dónde estará él y… ¡Mierda!

Se levantó de un tirón mientras su mirada seguía fija en el techo, y es que un humo gris y espeso cubría prácticamente todo el lugar.

─¡¿Cómo carajo no vimos eso antes?! ─se quejó el chico─. ¡Ese par debieron de incendiar otra vez la iglesia! ¡Joder con esos pirómanos!

Se quejó el chico, saliendo de la habitación y dejando solo a Sky quien no hizo ni amago por moverse. En lugar de eso, sacó la última cinta de video y se propuso a reproducirla.

─Oh, esta es corta ─nota el chico al ver el segundaje.

 **En medio de la noche se podía apreciar un apacible vecindario, y en el techo de una de las casas se podía ver a un chico pecoso y de cabello rizado, con una pequeña barba y ojos verdes.**

 **El muchacho miraba hacia el cielo, con una expresión de paz que nadie podría quitarle. Junto a él llevaba un cuaderno, donde se podían ver dibujadas algunas de las constelaciones.**

Sky miró detenidamente la pantalla por unos instantes, para luego, con una sonrisa benevolente, sacar la cinta y ponerlo en el área de seleccionados. 


	3. Audiciones secretas, Parte 2

**TOTAL DRAMA Y SUS MÚLTIPLES SECUELAS NO ME PERTENECEN.**

 **LA MAYORÍA DE PERSONAJES AQUÍ MENCIONADOS TAMPOCO,**

 **PERO COMO SOY MUY FLOJA NO DIRÉ EN ESTE MOMENTO DE QUIEN PERTENECE CADA OC'S.**

 **DE TODAS MANERAS TENGO EL DEBER Y PRIVILEGIO DE MASACRAR A CUALQUIERA**

 **QUE SE ATREVA DE TOMAR UNO DE ESTOS ORIGINAL CHARACTER SIN EL**

 **CONSENTIMIENTO DEL AUTOR.**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR, A LEER:**

* * *

 **N/A: PORQUE LA AUTORA ES MUY DISTRAÍDA Y PORQUE SE CONFUNDÍA MUCHO,**

 **EL PERSONAJE CON NOMBRE CRUSH DE AHORA EN ADELANTE SE LLAMARÁ REAPER. **

**EL CA SERÁN CORREGIDOS PARA EVITAR CONFUSIONES Y PUEDAN ANOTAR EN LA DEATH NOTE EL NOMBRE QUE ES.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Audiciones "secretas" Parte 2**

* * *

─Ya te dije que no, Coco ─terció Cheik mortalmente serio, con una mirada sobria en sus ojos castaños.

─¡Por favooooor, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir! ─canturreó Coco, con voz suave y ladeando su cabeza de manera tierna… y quizá hubiera funcionado el truco si la pequeña chica no hubiera tenido las pintas de acabar de salir de una guerra civil, con el cabello alborotado y la ropa desgarrada.

Cheik pateó el suelo.

─¡Que no, te lo advertí varias veces e igual hiciste lo que se te dio en gana! ¡Dejaste todo hecho un desastre! ¿Sabes lo que cuenta conseguir brea para que tú vengas y las lances por ahí? ¡Y Ni siquiera me hables de los caníbales, ahora tendremos suerte si salimos y no nos arrancan la cabeza!

─¡Fue Reaper y lo sabes! ¡Él tuvo la culpa de todo!

Coco señaló a su hermano quien estaba recostado en el puff de la sala. El chico saludó con una mano mientras que con la otra se sostenía una bolsa de hielo en la pierna, cabía mencionar estaba en iguales o peores condiciones que su hermana.

─Ultima vez que intento meterle una patada a esas cosas ─gimió el chico, notablemente adolorido.

─¿Lo ves? Técnicamente está admitiendo su culpa.

El pelirrojo afiló la mirada, sin creerse media palabra de su amiga.

─Ajá, ¿y acaso también quieres que crea que Cheik destrozó media sala, reventó las tuberías, estalló las luces, descargó los cables eléctricos y provocó un choque múltiples de transportes, _él solo_?

Un tenso silencio se formó en la habitación, donde Cheik escrutaba a Coco con la mirada y la pelifucsia buscaba cualquier mentira barata para excusarse.

─No creen que estos sea infeccioso, ¿Verdad? No es por nada, pero uno de esos parecían tener rabia ─comentó Reaper de la nada.

Cheik suspiró, dándose media vuelta.

─¡Me largo de aquí!─declaró con todas las intenciones de irse, y seguramente hubiera sido así de no ser por el peso que se le había guindando en las piernas─. ¡Coco, suéltame!

─¡No, no te puedes ir! ─replicó la chica, abrazando con más fuerzas las piernas del pelirrojo y viéndolo con sus ojos rojos e iracundos─ ¡Te cortaré las piernas si es necesario!

─¡Tu no me das ordenes! ─le gritó Cheik, intentando caminar aun con Coco rodeando sus piernas─ ¡Y deja de comportarte como una yandere que no te queda!

─¡Yo me comporto con el estereotipo que se me da la gana! ─chilló la chica─. ¡Tú eres mío, solo mío!

Paralelamente a la escena Reaper y Sky, que se había mantenido callado todo el rato, suspiraron agotados.

─Esto va a durar para rato ─gruñó el castaño, cerrando los ojos e intentando ignorar los gritos de esos dos.

Sky asintió con la cabeza.

─Igual Coco siempre termina ganando ─agregó el muchacho, observando como la mencionada se sostenía de una barra de metal sobresaliente del suelo, a la vez que presionaba con sus piernas las pantorrillas de Cheik para que este no escapara─. Si no la hubieras provocado a una pelea no estuviéramos pasando por esto, ¿Sabes?

Reaper se encogió de hombros.

─Meh…tenía la esperanza de que destruyera por completo toda el lugar y nos quedáramos sin dónde hacer el realitty, eso hubiera bastado para cancelarlo ─divagó Reaper─. Pero no me sorprende que no funcionara, no tengo tan buena suerte.

Sky suspiró, acomodándose en el sofá que tenía en esos momentos para él solo.

─Aunque por cómo van las cosas con esos dos seguro que terminan cancelando el realitty de una vez por todas, ¿no? ─preguntó esperanzado Reaper, haciendo que Sky se le quedara mirando fijamente y al final el chico suspirara desganado─. ¡Arg! De acuerdo, acabemos de una vez con eso de escoger a los desgraciados concursantes.

Se estresó el corpulento chico, levantándose del puff para ir por la caja de las cintas y meter una de mala gana en la videocasetera.

 **La cámara se encendió y lo primeró que captó fue la música de Die Antwoord sonando de fondo. Muchas luces de neón y láseres intermitentes alumbraban el lugar lleno de humo de dudosa procedencia, donde muchas personas con apariencia extraña sacaban los más viles vicios de la vida.**

— **No me digas que si lo harás —se escuchó una voz masculina entre todo el ruido que había en el lugar.**

— **Lo hará, por eso encendí la cámara —respondió la persona que sostenía la cámara.**

— **¿Hacer qué? —dijo con una suave voz Lesidi mientras sujetaba un cigarrillo, o al menos eso parecía. Sus ojos ámbar estaban ligeramente entrecerrados y parecía no estar del todo presente en la escena.**

— **Ya sabes, ¿recuerdas ese estúpido reality?, dijiste que estarías ahí y voltearías el lugar de cabeza —respondió otra voz femenina.**

— **Seguramente estaba muy "high" para decir eso —declaró mientras se echaba hacia la derecha su largo cabello rubio con puntas verdes, haciendo notar también que tenía rapada la parte izquierda de su cabeza.**

— **¿Y no lo estás ahora? —preguntó de nuevo la primera voz.**

— **Tal vez... —Lesidi se quedó mirando fijamente con sus ojos ambarinos el piso, como si tratara de pensar—. Bueno, que carajo, voy a entrar a ese estúpido realitty, vomitaré en sus presentadores y… ¡Reduciré el lugar a cenizas!**

 **Declaró levantando la voz en su última afirmación, mientras levantaba su vaso plástico rojo a la par que los demás presentes gritaron casi al unísono un "¡SÍ!", como si se tratara de un ejército para posteriormente descontrolarse y derribar la cámara causando que súbitamente se apagara.**

La audición terminó y un silencio largo se instaló en el par de muchachos, un silencio que se hacía cada vez más tenso puesto que Sky no apartaba la vista de Reaper, y este ya no sabía qué hacer para ignorarlo.

─Escoge tú, se supone que también tienes voto en esto ─finalmente habló Reaper, pero Sky ni siquiera pestañeó y el grandote se removió, incomodo─. Bueno, la verdad es que me da igual quien se meta en el show, los que sufrirán son los participantes al final… si, si, ya sé, tendremos que controlar en alguno punto… ¡Oye! No me mires como si ya hubiera ocurrido algo malo de antemano… ¡Ellos sabrán en que se meten!... ¡YA DEJA DE INTERROGARME, JODER!

Finalmente explotó Reaper, ignorando al chico mientras retiraba la cinta de Lesedi y ponía otra de la caja de zapatos.

Cuando volvió a su sitio en el puff, Sky lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

─Odio cuando te pones intenso ─gruñó él pelinegro.

─ **Ya está grabando ─indicó una voz casi cantarina, mientras enfocaba la cámara con algo de dificultad hacia un muchacho alto, de ojos oliva y cabello anaranjado atado en una coleta, el cual se encontraba sentada en su sofá de cuero negro en una sala de aspecto hogareño.**

─ **Claro, gracias... Bueno, deseo estar en su programa, yo León, quisiera ser selecto...**

─ **¡Deja de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez!**

─ **Ah, si tienes razón ─negó con la cabeza antes de suspirar─. El punto es que necesitan a alguien con mi alto intelecto para hacer de esta competencia mejor.**

─ **¿Por qué? ─indagó la hermana ya que aquello no se le hacía una buena razón.**

─ **Uh... bueno... entiendo que te cueste comprender esto, Cecilia, pero es cosa de grandes, así que no deberías entrometerte en esta clase de cosas.**

─ **... Ya, tú sigue.**

─ **¿No hemos acabado? Quiero decir que es mejor si es algo corto, ya sabes no presionar demasiado. Corta ya.**

─Fantástico, un cerebrito ─dijo con sarcasmo Reaper.

─Creo que es el primero, de hecho ─se dignó a hablar finalmente Sky.

─Bueno, al otro más bien los podríamos tachar de un asocial, así que… ─un sonido que solo podría ser descrito como las uñas pasando por un pizarrón, cortó la conversación de ambos, haciendo que Sky se cubriera los oídos y Reaper volteará por sobre su hombros─. ¡Ey! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

Se quedó sorprendido al observar a Cheik pasando la punta de un tenedor sobre un plato, mientras que su hermana de alguna manera había logrado esposarse al tubo de metal sin soltar al pelirrojo.

─…¿más o menos?

Cheik suspiró.

─Pensaba que me soltaría si hacía algo que le desagradara ─contestó Cheik.

Reaper observó a su hermana y sintió lastima por el chico.

─Uh, viejo… ─señaló a Coco.

─¿¡En qué momento se puso audífonos!? ─gritó Cheik, sorprendido, y más aún al darse cuenta que Coco se había quedado dormida en medio forcejeo─. ¡Arg, suéltame de una vez, mujer!

Y nuevamente comenzó a forcejear, cabía aclarar que en vano.

─Si supiera que esa desgraciada es incluso más fuerte dormida que despierta ─murmuró Reaper, quien había estado presente en la etapa _sonámbula_ de su hermana─. Oh, ya pusiste el siguiente video, genial.

— **¡Hey, amigos! —saludó Blossom, una chica de cabello rubio ceniza con un mechón de color rosa sobresaliendo y ojos verdes, quien lucía en esa ocasión un clásico uniforme de porrista, mientras que detrás suyo se apreciaba un gran campo de soccer, en donde las porristas estaban practicando su rutina diaria—. ¿Listos para un poco de acción?**

 **Dijo de manera cantarina, antes de enfocar a la pirámide de chicas tras esconderse debajo de las gradas.**

─ **Lila estuvo fastidiando a esta chica, Melanie, por demasiado tiempo... así que ¿por qué no hacerle un favor a Mel y jugar con un poco de polvo pica-pica? ─riendo, retrocedió un poco para gritar un '¡Te amo, Pam!... antes de que las chicas comiencen a caer de pronto.**

— **Digamos que ella me ayudó un poco sin saberlo... ¡Pero sigue siendo una deuda saldada! —añadió, sacando una libreta y un bolígrafo de su chaqueta—. Y, con respecto a su show... Sería bueno si me eligieran, ¿no? Todo programa necesita tanto un héroe como un villano.**

 **Canturreó antes de que se escuchara un coro vociferar su apellido**

─ **Yyyyyy yo necesito irme ahora... ¡Los veo luego, viejos!**

─Daría lo que fuera por ver a esta antihéroe con un traje como el de Emma Frost ─murmuró Reaper por debajo, ya que a pesar de la baja estatura de la chica y su delgadez no la detenía de ser una presumible copa C.

Una vez más la mirada azulina de Sky recayó sobre Cheik, y el chico, harto, se cruzó de brazos.

─¿Qué, ahora quiete que le haga un análisis conductual a cada participante? La chica está buena y es lo único que me… ey, conozco esa mirada, ¿Acaso te gustó?

Reaper afiló la mirada sobre Sky, quien sacudió la cabeza como despabilándose.

─¿Decías algo? ─preguntó el chico, mirando la pantalla y luego desviando la mirada

─Ay, los niños y sus hormonadas recién descubiertas… menos mal ya quemé esa etapa de timidez ─suspiró Reaper antes de poner en marcha el próximo video.

─ **¡Hoooooola! ─el video comenzó con el saludo de un chico algo y delgado, de piel clara, ojos ámbar y cabellera multicolor. El mismo se notaba bastante extravagante y enérgico, no solo por su colorida apariencia, sino porque el hecho de que estaba colgado boca abajo en la rama de un árbol, sostenido solamente por la fuerza de sus piernas─. ¡Les saluda Wolfang desde California y deseo que ustedes, hoy, me acepten en TDR!**

 **El muchacho, con la fuerza de una sola mano que afincó en la rama, se balanceó y en una pirueta cayó en frente de la cámara.**

─ **Quizá Total Drama se haya convertido en un sitio para snobs con sus suites y spas ─relató el chico rodando sus ojos negros con cierto fastidio, para después sonreír pícaramente─. Pero si hay algo que estoy seguro que nunca cambiará serán esos retos de locos, agotadores, extenuantes, los que diferencia a los valientes de los mamones…**

─ **Con que aquí estas, Armand… ─se escuchó otra voz en escena, haciendo que la sonrisa de Wolfang se pusiera tensa.**

─ **y hablando de mamones… ─gruñó el chico para luego voltear a ver al otro chico, que, de no ser por su cabello rubio y estilo intelectual hubiera pasado por la copia exacta del Wolfang─. ¡Arturito! ¿Qué haces fuera de tu madriguera, eh?**

 **El nombrado afiló la mirada tras sus gafas de montura cuadrada.**

─ **No me llames así ─dijo con obvio desagradado─. Mamá me pidió que te diga que la cena está lista, claro, si es que no prefieres comer afuera como el sucio perro que eres.**

 **El aludido ni siquiera se inmutó tras el insulto de su hermano gemelo.**

─ **Eso depende, ¿me darás la cena en la boca si voy para allá? ─preguntó en tono juguetón, haciendo que Arturo lo mirara con total desagrado antes de que se marchara murmurando entre dientes.**

 **Wolfang esperó a que su hermano desapareciera por completo antes de agregar una última parte al video.**

─ **Si le reservan un cupo al amargado este me aseguraré de llevarlo conmigo, no se preocupen del cómo, solo alégrense porque tendrán a alguien a quien torturar ─dijo con una sonrisa diabólica, antes de cortar el videos.**

─Amo el amor fraternal, eso me recuerda cuando intenté vender a mi hermana una comerciante en Brazil ─suspiró Reaper, aunque no se podía saber sí el chico estaba hablando con sarcasmo o no─. Me alegro que la lista de chicos cretinos para molestar y que los fans se contenten esté en aumento, por cierto, ¿has notado que hará falta bullies en el programa?

Preguntó el chico pero sin obtener ningún tipo de respuesta a cambio, y al voltear Reaper se dio cuenta que el sofá estaba vacío.

─Típico, ahora tengo que hacer yo tooooodo el trabajo ─se quejó el pelinegro.

─¿¡De qué trabajo hablas!? Si cuando te mandamos a crear los nombres de los equipos escogiste palabras al azar de la historieta que estabas leyendo ─gruñó Cheik, que era el otro presente que se hallaba en la habitación, despierto.

─Eso se llama utilización de recursos, pensamiento lateral y uso referencias culturales, niñato ─le debatió Reaper mientras se acercaba a la videocasetera a cambiar la cinta.

─No, eso se llama flojera extrema y ganas de dártela de inútil.

─También eso ─coincidió el chico, poniendo la otra cinta.

 **El Video comenzó con una chica de pelo rojo con puntas azules y ropa deportiva golpeando constantemente un costal de boxeo.**

─ **Dalila, la cámara está encendida ─dijo el camarógrafo, llamando la atención de la chica.**

─ **¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? ─respondió la chica sin dejar de golpear el costal.**

─ **Porque te quiero... ─dijo el chico tanteando el terreno, haciendo que ella volteara a verle con una mirada cansada─. …Y porque perdiste una apuesta.**

─ **A veces te odio tanto ─gruñó la chica mientras se quitaba los guantes**

─ **Tu sabes que me amas ─dijo el chico con una sonrisita.**

─ **Solo porque somos familia ─se resignó la chica.**

─ **Lo que digas, hermanita…**

─ **Bueno, bueno...ammm, ¿Qué tengo que decir? ─preguntó Dalila tomando su botella de agua.**

─ **Porque quieres entrar…**

─ **¡Hola Chris! ─gritó la chica, con la voz exageradamente cargada de emoción─. Yo seré la ganadora de tu concurso si me eliges, y también prometo darte mucho drama y tener sexo con todos.**

 **Dalila terminó con una exagerada sonrisa, para luego voltear a ver a su hermano, perdiendo todo rasgo de la sonrisa.**

─ **¿Así o quieres que me comporte más como una perra que haría todo por ganar? ─preguntó con su tono de voz normal.**

─ **C-creo que así está bien…**

─ **Más te vale ─dijo Dalila, apuntándole con la botella de agua.**

─ **Espera, ¿Qué vas a...? ─preguntó el chico antes de ser mojado por un chorro de agua.**

─¡Y más amor fraternal! ─celebró Reaper, esta vez con evidente sarcasmo─. Si esto sigue así en serio montaré una compañía que se encargue con esos familiares indeseables, el negocio se ve rentable de verdad.

─¡Chocolate! ─gritó una vocecita, y cuando Reaper volteó se dio con la escena de su hermana ahora agazapada contra Sky, quien tenía en lo alto una barra de chocolate─. ¡Dame, dame, dame, dame! ─

─Y creo que se quién sería el primer cliente ─declaró el chico, negando con la cabeza, para luego sonreír con malicia─. ¿No es así, CHEIK?

Y es que, aprovechando que Coco estaba entretenida, el pelirrojo se había ido escabullendo por la puerta lentamente.

─¡¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS TU?! ─gritó Coco, saltando de Sky a Cheik como si fuera una ardilla voladora, aunque quizá el término de demonio de Tasmania sonaba mejor.

─¡Arg, por favor! ─se quejó el pelirrojo, intentando caminar una vez más hacia su, al parecer, imposible destino: La puerta.

Sky solo suspiró, y Reaper rió entre dientes mientras ponía la siguiente audición:

─ **Listo. ─dice una voz para luego aparecer en pantalla una chica piel nívea, cabello rubio semirecogido y ojos turquesa─ Ahora, muy buenas tardes caballeros y señoritas. Mi nombre es Rachel, pueden llamarme lady Rachel o simplemente milady.**

 **Sí la forma educada de hablar, sus impecables modales, o el elegante vestido blanco que llevaba no daba una pista de su posición económica, el hermoso jardín donde se hallaban tomando té y la gran mansión que se podía divisar a lo lejos eran la prueba definitiva.**

 **Rachel sonrió antes de dar una suave reverencia.**

─ **Quisiera participar en su programa porque he escuchado que es una experiencia única, aunque nunca he visto un solo episodio… ¡Pero escuche que es al aire libre además de que hay mucha gente agradable!**

 **Puso una de sus manos en el pecho antes de soltar una angelical sonrisita.**

─ **Además si me aceptan quizás pueda aprender muchas cosas.**

─…Estará muerta en menos de un día ─fue la rápida conclusión de Reaper.

Atrás, la discusión seguía entre los amigos… aun esta había tomado un rumbo bastante distinto.

─¿Pero cómo Bill va a regresar? Si fue destruido cuando le borraron la memoria a Stan ─objetó Cheik.

─Pero la terminó recuperando, si recuerda a Bill, ¿este no volvería a renacer? Entonces él podría poseer a Stan… ¡Porqué él le dio permiso para entrar a su mente! ─Coco se llevó las manos a las boca, horrorizada─. ¡Entonces el enemigo ahora será Stanley!

─¡Ey! ¿Qué no éste estaba buscando irse y tú no le dejabas? ─les llamó la atención Reaper, señalando primero a Cheik y luego a Coco, quienes se miraron con sorpresa.

Acto seguido, volvieron como estaba antes: Cheik intentando llegar hasta la puerta y Coco haciendo como ancla humana.

─Tienen la memoria de un pez ─bufó el chico, mientras cambiaban la cinta de audición─. Además, con solo invocar a Bill dibujando su pentagrama bastaría para hacerlo volver al plano físico, ingenuos…

 **Se podía observar a una atractiva chica de piel oscura y con ojos verdes sonriendo a la cámara mientras se encontraba sentada en una cama blanca, rodeada de algunos libros del colegio, muchos bosquejos en diferentes hojas y unos cuantos posters.**

─ **Hola, me llamo Carrie, Carrie Finnigan y quería concursar en Total Drama Remake, el dinero realmente me haría bien y sería una asombrosa concursante. Soy atlética y me considero lo suficiente lista para sobrevivir, además de que puedo traer cierta adrenalina al concurso…**

 **De repente Carrie se vio interrumpida por la llegada de un chico de unos quince años quien tomó la cámara.**

─ **¿Y esto para qué es? ─preguntó**

─ **Suelta la cámara Diego, la esto usando.**

─ **¡Pero la necesito para un trabajo!**

─ **¡Pero yo la necesito más! ─Carrie le arrebató la cámara a su hermano, y sonrió al lente después─. ¡Elíjanme!**

 **Luego de decir eso, Diego agarró la cámara nuevamente para salir corriendo de la habitación.**

─Oye, esta chica me parece… ─pero en esta ocasión el comentario de Reaper fue cortado, debido a que la discusión de Coco y Cheik habían alcanzado un nuevo nivel de gritos.

─¿¡Pero porque te quieres ir!? ¡No te entiendo! ─gimoteó Coco, quien finalmente había soltado a Cheik y ahora lo confrontaba cara a cara.

─¿¡Como que porqué!? ¿Qué no ves que se nos está yendo de las manos? ¡Apenas llevamos unas semanas y ya te encargaste de destruir prácticamente todo el maldito lugar! ─explotó finalmente el chico, subiendo la voz y callando abruptamente la réplica de Coco.

La pequeña niña tembló ligeramente, y luego bajó la mirada.

─Soy un desastre, ¿No? ─susurró con voz queda.

─¿Q-qué? ─se cortó Cheik de pronto, olvidándose de toda furia anterior─. Yo nunca dije eso.

─Fue lo que diste a entender ─Coco dio un paso hacia atrás y se abrazó así misma─. No me extraña que lo digas, solo era cuestión de ti-tiempo que te dieras cuentas.

─Espera, Coco… ─alarmado, Cheik fue donde ella y la tomó por los hombros, intentando hacer que lo mirara─. No eres un desastre, ¿De acuerdo? Eres espontanea, siempre tienes un proyecto en mente, le pones todo tu empeños y… de acuerdo, te desconcentras fácilmente, pero después vuelves y siempre terminas lo que has empezado, ¿Por qué no va a ser así ahora?

─…porque tú no vas a estar ─Coco desvió la mirada, haciendo todo lo posible para no mirar al pelirrojo.

─¡Sabes que jamás sería capaz de dejarte sola! ─declaró Cheik a los cuatro vientos─. ¡No importa cuánto cueste, nosotros siempre estaremos juntos! ¿De acuerdo?

Una sonrisita se instaló en los labios de Coco.

─¡De acuerdo! ─aplaudió la chica alegremente─. ¡Entonces vamos a ver el resto de esas audiciones!

─¿Qué? ─

─Que fácil caes ─negó Reaper con la cabeza, mientras Coco arrastraba a Cheik de la mano hasta el sofá.

El pelirrojo veía desconcertado a la pequeña chica que ya no tenía ni rastros de estar deprimida, luego miraba a Reaper que prácticamente le decía "estúpido" con la mirada y una vez más veía a Coco, quien estaba poniendo una nueva cinta de video.

Cheik suspiró, rendido.

 **Se vio de fondo una pared color naranja neón, con un montón de posters de famosos, entre ellos están One Direction, Selena Gómez, The Weeknd, Adele, Rihanna, Beyoncé, Bruno Mars, David Bowie y muchísimos más. En primer plano está una cama desordenada donde están sentados dos mellizos de pelo rubio, ojos verdes y piel bronceada.**

 **La chica saludaba a la cámara con una mano, y con la otra levantaba la mano de su hermano gemelo, quien tenía una cara de aburrimiento y parecía ni querer estar ahí.**

— **¿No podíamos hacer una audición normal, Lu? ¿De verdad tenía que ser como uno de tus estúpidos vídeos?—bufó el gemelo mientras rosaba los ojos. La chica le dio un golpe en la nuca y volteó de nuevo a la cámara.**

— **Va a ser una audición épica, Jason. Voy a editar el vídeo de una manera tan genial que no van a resistirse —dijo ella y sonrió de nuevo a la cámara—: ¡Hola, productores! Mi nombre es Tallulah, pero me llaman Lu, y este es mi mellizo, Jason.**

 **El mencionado nada más levantó su mano izquierda a modo de saludo**

— **Esta es nuestra cinta de audición para Total Drama Remake. ¡Mi sueño es ir al programa, chicos! He sido fan de su reality por años…—suspiró de modo dramático y volvió a mirar a la cámara fijamente—. Somos capaces de ganar todos sus desafíos y definitivamente uno de nosotros llegará a la final, si no es que ambos**

 **Tallulah guiñó un ojo a la cámara y rió alegremente.**

— **¡Nos necesitan a nosotros en su programa! Somos inteligentes, astutos, amigables, nos gustan las fiestas divertirnos…**

— **Yo solo quiero ir por las fiestas —aclaró Jason rápidamente, interrumpiendo a su hermana. Lu rodó los ojos en dirección a su hermano, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo él le pusó una mano en la boca—. La verdad es que a mí no me emociona en absoluto ir al programa, pero se ve interesante. No se ve tan desastroso como las otras temporadas. Será una aventura interesante, además de las mujeres.**

— **¡Un minuto! ¿Tú si puedes ir de puto allá, pero si yo le hablo a un hombre ya te pones en plan guardaespaldas? —gritó la rubia y empezó a golpear el brazo de su hermano. Este hizo amago de pararse e irse de la habitación, pero Lu fue más rápida y se tiró encima antes de que el siquiera pudiera levantar su trasero de la cama.**

— **¡Quítate, Tallulah! ¡Le voy a decir a papá! —gritó Jason, de quien solo se ven sus piernas y las de su hermana encima de él—. ¡Apaga la cámara, Mike!**

 **El video se cortó entre forcejeos entre los dos gemelos y empezó un remix de Bad and Boujee, junto con partes de videos, entre los que destacaban viajes a la playa, competencias de surf, blogs en la ciudad, competencias de patinaje, bromas a sus maestros y muchas más cosas de las cuales la rubia es protagonista. También había varios videos de Jason en sus partidos de rugby y competencias de tae-kwon-do, cargando trofeos junto con el equipo y con medallas de oro colgadas de su cuello. Se termina la canción junto con la secuencia de videos y vuelven a aparecer los mellizos, solo que Lu está más despeinada y Jason tiene marcas de pellizcos en todo el rostro.**

— **Bueno, estas son algunas razones por las cuales debemos ser aceptados… ¡Los esperamos! —sonrió la rubia—. Pueden seguirme en Twitter, Instagram y Snapchat, estoy como lubueller en las tres.**

 **Señaló a una esquina, donde en pantalla estaban apareciendo las redes sociales de la chica.**

─Una youtuber que nos envió una cinta de video, ¿Soy el único que ve una contradicción aquí? ─arqueó una ceja Reaper quien volteó a ver a sus compañeros, pero estos estaban concentrados viendo un video de la Talullah desde el teléfono de Coco.

─Esta chica tiene talento ─rió la pelifucsia.

─Nah, prefiero a German Garmendia ─se desinteresó Cheik, volviendo a buscar cinta de videos en la caja.

─Aunque por otro lado, el hermano podría no entrar ─dijo pensativamente Coco.

─¿Y por qué no? ─preguntó Reaper.

─Porque los parientes celopatas son una molestia ─terció Coco, enviándole una obvia indirecta a su hermano mayor, quien se hizo el desentendido─. Debería de abrir una compañía para eliminar parientes desagadables…

─¡Ey, no me robes las ideas!

─¿En serio van a comenzar a pelear otra vez? ─llamó la atención Cheik, haciendo que Reaper sonriera como niño a punto de hacer una travesura y Coco pestañeara inocentemente─. ¡Cállense y vean en siguiente video!

─Ay si, ahora se las da de jefe ─rodó los ojos Reaper.

 **En un estudio de baile con espejos en las paredes se hallaba un muchacho con cabellos morados y ojos marrones, el cual se encontraba bailando al son de la música clásica. De pronto, el ritmo cambió a algo mucho más electrónico y movido, y sus movimientos también lo hicieron.**

 **Su cuerpo se movía de forma espectacular, era como si nada más existiera y el fuera parte de la música en realidad.**

 **Por un momento, se quedó quieto en posición, aun cuando la canción había terminado. Luego miró a la cámara y sonrió:**

─ **Hola, quien sea que vea esto. Soy Charlie, y mostraré que un chico puede seguir siendo chico, y ganar este show, sin tener que arruinar su fabuloso maquillaje ─dijo, señalando su rostro, el cual estaba, como había dicho, maquillado─. Así que será mejor que se preparen, porque tengo una carga doble de purpurina y no me da miedo usarla. Por supuesto, también me interesa hacer amigos. ¡Quién querría estar solo durante tantas semanas? Solo espero que sean más... Abiertos que papá.**

 **La sonrisa de Charlie decayó un poco, pero luego logro retomarla con facilidad.**

─ **Eso es todo, ¡espero verlos pronto! ─terminó su audición el muchacho, no sin antes hacer un Split perfecto.**

─Hay que admitirlo, el chico sabe hacerse unos ojos ahumados perfectos ─señaló Coco a la televisión.

─Y es buen acróbata al parecer ─añadió Cheik.

─Si, ya me gustaría comprobar que tan flexible es ese chico ─murmuró al vuelo Reaper, haciendo que los otros dos se le quedaran mirando, sorprendidos─. ¿Qué?

─Eso sonó… ─Cheik parecía no encontrar una palabra que expresara lo que quería decir, y Reaper se rió, comprendiendo lo que pasaba.

─Neh, yo le doy a todo que sea humanoide y este vivo ─se siguió riendo, mientras buscaba la siguiente audición─. Y mayor de edad, claro, eso es importante.

─…al menos tienes tus límites ─arqueó una ceja Cheik, antes volver su atención al siguiente video:

 **La cámara de encendió enfocando la clásica entrada de un garage, estando abierta y dejando ver a las tres chicas que están dentro. Las dos mayores, Yvaine y Danika, conversaban a la vez que bebían botellas de gatorade, mientras la menor, de cabello celeste peinado en una coleta debajo de una gorra de baseball, afinaba las cuerdas de su bajo.**

─ **Bueno, creo que y está todo listo─ dijo la voz de un chico desde detrás de la cámara, antes de que un pelivioleta se adelantara y las chicas se acomodaran en sus puestos; Danika haciendo rodar en sus dedos las baquetas de su batería verde brillante, Yvaine colgando la correa de su guitarra negra y violeta, y la pequeña Dawn ajustando un poco los altavoces que debían de de acomodarse con su bajo.**

─ **Bueno... ─la melliza de cabello celeste sonrió ampliamente a la cámara, preparándose para tocar─. ¡Somos The Neon Pride y esperamos que disfruten del show!**

 **Con esas simples palabras la banda comenzó a tocar una acelerada melodía de rock-punk, con el único chico de la banda cantando.**

─ **Bueno, ahí nos tienen ─dijo Danika al cambiar la toma, a una donde solo están ella y su gemela sentadas en un viejo sillón del mismo garaje.**

─ **¡Yvaine y Danika Lennart! ─sonrió la otra chica a su lado─. ¡Futuras participantes en su reality!**

 **Ambas chicas eran de piel clara y tenían las mismas facciones afiladas y rostros pecosos, pero ahí terminaban sus semejanzas. Yvaine tenía el cabello pintado de violeta con las puntas de amarillo y hasta la cintura con una pequeña cresta, además de unos ojos rojos que solo podían ser productos de los lentes de contacto. Danika en su lugar tenía sus ojos de color café y su cabello, y el cabello. corto y despeinado, era celeste con solo algunos mechones de color malva, además que esta última tenía piercing en su labio y ombligo.**

─ **Porque bueno, que mejor forma de pasar el verano que intentando ganar mucho, mucho dinero ─rió la primera, guiñando un ojo.**

─ **En un sitio que se ve bastante lindo...**

─ **Y lleno de chicos y chicas divertidos que seguro querrán divertirse…**

─ **Y alejando a mi hermanita de los problemas al menos ─la mayor sonríe, rodando los ojos mirando al techo.**

─ **Pfff vamos, ¿qué posibilidades hay de que en realidad le prenda fuego a una tienda oootra vez y en verdad me metan a la correccional? ─giró los ojos también la peliceleste, antes de quedarse pensando─ ...okey, la verdad si me haría bien tener en que distraerme.**

─ **En serio, eso le haría bien a todos ─agregó su hermana, negando con la cabeza─. Pero en serio, pueden estar seguros de que tendrán dos buenas participantes con nosotras, ¡Yvaine Lennart nunca se rinde sin ganar!**

─ **¡Y Danika Lennart se asegurara que ella no mate a alguien! ─bromeó la peliceleste, apagando la toma antes de que su hermana tuviera tiempo de decir algo para defenderse.**

─Wow, ¡gemelas! ─se emocionó Cheik─. ¡Y una más salvaje que la anterior!

─¿Deberíamos deja entrar a tantos hermanos al realitty? ─razonó Cheik─. Si se conocen desde antes podrían tener una ventaja por sobre los demás concursan…

─¡Y finalmente llenamos el cupo! ─celebró Coco, parándose en el sofá─. ¡Ya estaba harta de ver tantas audiciones, ahora comenzara la verdadera acción!

─Te perdiste la mitad de las audiciones ─gruñó Reaper, empujando a su hermana para que no le pisara.

Cheik en cambio suspiró, levantándose y estirando los brazos con flojera.

─Ahora que sabemos que chicos nos vamos a topar tendremos que trabajar mañana todo el día para preparar el primer desafío, cosa de que el lunes esté todo el día ─dijo, sin darse cuenta que Coco se había detenido en pleno salto y ahora lo miraba como si estuviera desquiciada─. Creo que me iré a dormir, estoy cansado.

─¿Cómo que el realitty comienza el lunes? ─preguntó la chica, haciendo que Cheik se paralizara y volteara a ver lentamente al par de hermanos.

─Díganme que enviaron las cartas de aceptaciones ─dijo lentamente, escuchándose perfectamente en sus palabras un aire homicida.

─¡Tu dijiste que el concurso comenzaría en dos semanas! ─chilló Coco.

─¡ESO LO DIJE HACE DOS SEMANAS ─gritó Cheik a su vuelta. En eso, Reaper se levantó.

─¡Oh, vamos! ¿Entonces para que estábamos viendo esta mierda de audiciones? ¿Para saber con qué nos íbamos a encontrar? ¡Son adolescentes entrando a realitty show, no son muy listos! ─se quejó el grandote.

─¡Se supone que era para supuestamente filtrar información y subir la hype en el público, y se supone que ustedes dos iban a escoger a los concursantes desde el principio! ─explicó Cheik, señalando la caja de zapatos─. ¿Entonces porque estas audiciones estaban separadas del resto?

─¡Estas fueron las **ÚNICAS** audiciones que recibimos!

─¡No puedo creerlo! ─se rindió Cheik, sentándose en el sofá y llevándose las manos en el cabello─. Tenemos menos de cuarenta y ocho horas para reunir todo un elenco de participantes, ¿Cómo se supone que lo vamos a lograr?

Y como caído del cielo, o mejor dicho de Sky, a los pies de Cheik cayó un morral que dentro tenía cuerdas, esposas, cadenas, cinta aislantes, antifaces negros, varios sacos y otros objetos que se podían denominar más bien como punzocortantes.

El chico moreno miró a todos con una ceja arqueada.

─Para medidas desesperadas…─suspiró Reaper, como resignándose a la situación.

─¡Cool, iremos de cacería! ─aplaudió Coco, emocionada.

Cheik se le quedó mirando con sospecha a Sky, quien le devolvía la mirada con tranquilidad.

─Ni siquiera preguntaré ─negó con la cabeza el pelirrojo, limitándose a tomar un bate y apoyándolo sobre su hombro.

En los próximos veinte minutos los chicos se entretuvieron tomando cosas que le pudieran servir para la fase de "reclutamiento de los concursantes", como descaradamente lo había nombrado Reaper mientras se guardaba el cloroformo en el bolsillo del pantalón, mientras que Coco se había encaprichado con llevarse una hoz consigo, y Sky sencillamente había tomado una cuerda que había enrollado en su mano.

─Bien, hagamos esto rápido y eficiente ─llamó la atención Cheik, cuando todos estuvieron cargados─. Coco, no quiero que destripes a nadie, Reaper, no quiero que te propases con nadie.

─No prometemos nada ─dijeron los chicos al unísono. Cheik los ignoró, cambiando su usual expresión aburrida a una determinada.

─Si todo sale bien, el lunes tendremos nuevas víctimas ─sentenció, y con eso los chicos abandonaron la habitación, todos, con una misión por delante.

Lo que ninguno se había dado cuenta sin embargo, es que en la caja de zapatos había aparecido de la nada una cinta de audición más.

* * *

 **¡Y aquí finalmente está la parte 2 de las audiciones! ¡El elenco está lleno! ¡El realitty a días de comenzar! ¡Los concursantes... ¿A punto de ser secuestrados?! Bueno, mis chicos tienen un itinerario muy ocupados, no podían sentarse a esperar a que los participante se dignaran a llegar por su propia cuenta xD**

 **Así que... ¿Qué les parecen los chicos? ¿Tienen ya algún favorito o alguien que les llame la atención? ¿a quien le caería bien su oc y quien mal? ¿Alguien que quizá pueda volverse su crush? Estas preguntas son meramente por pura cortesía ya que como seguramente sabrán, de aquí en adelante haré lo que se me da la gana con sus personajes... ¡MUAJAJA!**

 **Bien, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, solo espero que no dejen muchas secuela eso del secuestro y todo lo demás .**


End file.
